Labyrinth
The Labyrinth is a game mode located in the Honor Gorge, which should function as the main source of gold for players. It confronts the player with waves/rounds of monsters (which are all obtainable Allies), whose number differ with each session. The further the player comes and the more monsters he defeated will determine a final score and a equivalent gold reward. The score will determine the rank of the player. Note that the rank will take a long time until its updated to a new record. The player's team for the labyrinth consists of the Character and four allies. Additional four helper allies can be selected from currently owned allies. These four helper-allies can be summoned one at a time and will aid the player for 60 seconds. If the helper-ally survives through their time limit they can be summoned again once a cool down period has ended. If the helper-ally does not survive to the end of their time limit they can not be summoned again for the duration of the current Labyrinth session. Allies and players can be revived via a Revival Order or Revival Scrolls. Helper-allies can not be revived once they stay eliminated for more than ~3sec. __NOEDITSECTION__ Score and Starting Points The ranking and gold in this mode will be determined by the player's score. Score Points are gained by the number of NPCs slayed. The more monsters the player defeats and the further he gets, the more points will he gain. The player will start with 0 Score points unless he starts from one of the milestones floors, which are 25, 50, 75. Once the player reached one of these floors once during the week, he can start at one of these points at will, but consumes more tickets by doing so. The starting points reset with each reward reset. *'25' will grant 250.000 by default and costs 4 tickets. *'50' will grant 1.000.000 by deaulft and costs 6 tickets. *'75' will grant 2.500.000 by default and costs 8 tickets Tip: It is commonly recommened to start from 25, for the best chance of a high score. For the best scores from 100 and onwards, starting from 0 is recommended. Buff Timer Labyrinth grants a constant Accuracity buff for all party members and helpers. On top of that a timer count from 33 seconds downwards each wave. Once the wave is cleared the player will be granted a random Buff. The percantage value of the buff will increase the higher the grade of the buff (SSS~C). The Grade will be determined by how fast the player was able to clear the wave. Rewards Regular rewards for the Labyrinth are based on the players score and ranking before the reset time. In addition to being rewarded for obtaining specific ranks, players are also rewarded for certain milestones. These milestone rewards are achived by clearing certain rounds in the Labyrinth. The player gets rewarded with Ally tickets which can be claimed upon the reset, together with the usual ranking rewards. 'Ranking Rewards' 'Milestone Rewards' Labyrinth Waves As the player progresses through the labyrinth they will encounter various enemies each with increasing difficulties and level. The number of enemies that appear each round differs and all that appear have to be defeated in order to progress to the next round. Every five levels or earlier a boss enemy will appear as a challenge. This boss enemy is consistent every time the player reaches the particular round they are a part of. The guards that accompy the boss differ and can be SSS or SS allies themselves. In this list we will mainly focus on the main boss that appears. The number is not limited to 1 Boss (eg. Round 97 spwans multiple Draco Greysouls & Draco Brightsparks but no guards). A List of all Waves follows. If one is missing, please contribute or comment. Wave 1: 3-5 Red Portos Wave 5: 3-5 Random Portos, 1 Big Dark Blue Porto Wave 10: 3-5 random Mimics, 1 Large Golden Mimic Wave 15: 3-5 Random Tree, 1 Large Burning tree Wave 20: 3-6 random Crystals, 1 Large Dark Crystal Wave 25: 3-6 Fly Ghost Bats, 1 Giant Fly Ghost Bat Wave 30: 3-6 Random SSS Gnolls, 1 Karang Wave 35: 4-6 Lamia, 1 Queen Caberra Wave 40: 4-6 Lizards, 1 Byron Wave 45: 4-6 Dark Elfs, 1 Captain Freyd Wave 50: 4-6 orcs, 1 Ackard (Also Possible Chance for 1 Azur?) Wave 51: Wave 52: Fulson Wave 53: Turq Wave 54: Patta Wave 55: Gram + Turq + Fulson (+Patta) Wave 56: Windlune Wave 57: Mercedes Wave 58: Loki Wave 59 Brighspark Wave 60: Deathcrown Wave 65: Spider Boss Wave 70: Fairy Boss Wave 75: Wolf Boss Wave 76: Un Wave 77: Ann Wave 78: Whay Wave 79: Loki Wave 80: Tiel, Whay, Un, Loki Wave 85: Calgar Wave 86: Imp Boss Wave 87: Mara Wave 88: Yvante Wave 89: Lilith Wave 90: Yvantes and Liliths Wave 91: Maras, Shabelles, Konfis and Theros Wave 92: Karang, Gar, King Byron and Draco Deathcrown Wave 93: Windlune sand Draco Bloodwind Wave 94: Lokis, Freyds and Draco Greysoul Wave 95: Yvante, Draco Brightspark Wave 96: Izarcs, Ravengale Wave 97: Draco Brightsparks and Draco Greysouls Wave 98: Gaela and Mikaela Wave 99: Draco Bloodwind and Draco Blackaria Wave 100: Fryderyk, Llywelyn, Farrah, Mikaela, Gaela (5 random Angels except Kymael and Ravengale) Wave 101: Devil Portos Wave 102: Banshees Wave 103: Dark Elves (A rank) Wave 104: Dark Elves (S rank) Wave 105: Dark Elves (SS rank) Wave 106: Windlune the Dark Wave 107: Polar Trees Wave 108: Ancient Gnolls Wave 109: Divine Soldiers Wave 110: Varman Royal Family Wave 111: Margaret + Exploding Dolls Wave 112: Warrior Deities (Draco Deathcrowns + Storm Bears) Wave 113: Priest Deities (Draco Blackarias + Farrahs + Manalandys) Wave 114: Archer Deities (Draco Bloodwind + Llywelyn + Arrow Trigger) Wave 115: Rogue Deities (Greysouls + Mikaelas + Hellhawks) Wave 116: Chaser Tracy with Ursas Wave 117: Mage Deities (Bliss, Fryderyks, Brightsparks) Wave 118: Paladin Deities (Falcons ,Kymaels) Wave 119: Warrior Deities (Howls, Gaelas) Wave 120: All Novem Bodens Category:Game Modes Category:PvE